


Bukan Putih, Gedung Putih Itu

by rasyalleva



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Battle of Baltimore (12-15 September 2814), Burning of Washington (24 August 1814), Historical References, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Snowball effect, War of 1812 (1812-1815), pecah telor di 2018 pakai usuk ya hehehe, the American War of Independence (1775-1783)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Gedung Putih itu tidak berwarna putih pada mulanya.Atau, ya, ya, barangkali, tidak ada apa pun yang berwarna putih sejak awal.





	1. gedung putih

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia: Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya, dan penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan dari menulis fanfiksi ini.

Gedung Putih itu tidak berwarna putih sejak awal.

Arthur memandanginya dari kejauhan, tempat ia duduk kali ini sungguh pas untuk memandangi bangunan serbaputih yang barangkali sebesar bentangan telapak tangannya.

Putih.

Putih, ya.

Warna putih yang begitu murni, Arthur ingin merasa kotor hanya dengan memandangnya, tapi kalau mengingat seberapa _tidak putihnya_ hal yang telah dilakukan Gedung Putih ini kepadanya atau kepada dunia, Arthur jadi tidak tahu harus memberikan kesan apa.

“Tehnya sudah datang, Arth.”

Arthur menoleh, tidak menyangka dirinya perlu untuk diingatkan. Alfred ada di hadapannya, dan ada pelayan di samping mereka, meletakkan secangkir teh pesanan Arthur, dan secangkir lagi untuk Alfred. Arthur menatap pesanan pemuda itu. “Pantas,” katanya sambil mencibir, “kau pesan _latte_. Aromanya membuatku tidak sadar kalau teh sudah datang.”

Entah masuk akal atau tidak, tapi yang jelas, Alfred tidak menanggapi hal itu lebih lanjut. Barangkali kalau dalam sudut pandang Arthur, hal itu masuk akal. Kalau tanya Alfred sih, jelas tidak, ia bahkan tidak yakin apakah teh punya aroma. “Kalau kamu cuma pengin lihat Gedung Putih, harusnya bilang saja. Kuajak ke _Old Ebbitt Grill_. Dekat sekali lokasinya dengan Gedung Putih, sudah begitu tiramnya luar biasa. Gaya Victorian pula.”

“Aku nggak selapar itu sampai perlu ke restoran segala.” Arthur menyeruput tehnya, dan sekejap saja waktu berhenti bagi Alfred. Selalu seperti itu. Arthur dan cara meminum tehnya yang menyebalkan itu .... Membuatnya seperti tanpa sadar sudah terperangkap dalam ruang tanpa waktu, dan hanya Arthur satu-satunya yang bergerak, ya, ya, di sana, di hadapannya, meminum teh sialannya, dengan cara yang selalu Alfred suka.

Tapi biasanya, setelah Arthur meletakkan teh kembali ke tatakannya, pemuda itu akan mengucapkan hal yang tidak Alfred inginkan. Atau setidaknya, Alfred tidak mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima kata-kata itu sebelumnya. Hanya saja Alfred kini sudah mendapatkan firasat bahwa pasti topik yang Arthur angkat tidak jauh-jauh dari Gedung Putih, dan sekalipun Alfred sudah mempersiapkan diri, ia tahu apa pun yang akan Arthur katakan, ia pasti tidak menyukainya.

“Al, kamu mengecatnya jadi warna putih, ya.”

“Iya.”

Arthur tersenyum.

“Oh, aku tahu arti senyuman itu.” Alfred menyambar.

“Apa, memangnya?”

“Yang tadi. Bukan yang sekarang. Kalau yang sekarang kamu meledekku, itu penghinaan, berhenti melakukannya! Aku lihat kamu jadi sebal, kesal!”

“Jangan teriak-teriak, ya ampun. Dan, toh, jawaban itu pun tetap benar untuk arti senyuman yang pertama, karena aku, kurang-lebih, meledekmu juga.”

Alfred tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Memang benar, Arthur tersenyum karena meledeknya, ia bisa membaca itu. Hanya saja agak berbeda. Kalau yang barusan ini semata-mata meledek, yang sebelumnya itu seperti … apa ya, itu semacam ... Arthur tahu bahwa ia tersinggung dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan, lalu sekuat tenaga berusaha agar terkesan stabil, berlagak biasa saja dan menjawab seperti pertanyaan barusan bukan apa-apa.

Arthur tahu itu. Makanya meledeknya.

Makanya, kan, bikin kesal.


	2. lautan api

“Kenapa, omong-omong?”

“Apanya?”

“Kenapa kamu mengecatnya jadi warna putih.”

Alfred mengangkat bahu, sebisa mungkin berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi tak nyaman, walaupun Arthur pasti bisa membacanya. Menyebalkan sekali. Arthur pasti sengaja melakukan ini. “Hmm. Karena namanya Gedung Putih.”

Ada jeda yang cukup lama.

“Al, kamu kira aku sebodoh apa?”

Oh. Oke. Arthur tidak termakan, ya. Sudah bisa ditebak, sih. Ketahuan ternyata.

“Kita semua tahu kalau gedung itu berwarna putih dulu barulah dinamai Gedung Putih. Bukan karena namanya ditetapkan Gedung Putih lalu barulah gedung yang sebelumnya warna abu-abu itu dicat jadi putih, astaga. Kamu benar-benar berpikir aku bakal percaya?”

“Nggak, sih.” Alfred langsung mengaku. “Aku hanya cari peruntungan saja, kalau kamu percaya kan, bagus.”

“Jelas aku tidak mungkin percaya! Dan sekarang aku jadi bertanya-tanya penilaianmu tentang aku serendah apa sampai kamu bisa-bisanya memikirkan kemungkinan itu.” Arthur menghela napas, menyeruput lagi tehnya, _dengan cara itu_ , yang membuat Alfred memandanginya tanpa berkedip, astaga, kekuatan macam apa, sih, ini, membuat dunianya berhenti.

Alfred sampai harus membuang muka.

Tapi karena ia membuang muka, jadinya Gedung Putih tertangkap mata.

Gedung Putih. Gedung yang putih.

Sekitar dua ratus tahun lalu, gedung itu didirikan dengan warna abu-abu; karena Alfred membiarkan saja gedung itu dengan dinding batunya, tidak diapa-apakan. Abu-abu juga sudah bagus. Melambangkan keseriusan, mempunyai arti bisa diandalkan. Abu-abu juga disebut sebagai warna yang permanen, ‘kan, dan permanen, iya, maksudnya tentu sudah jelas, gedung dengan warna abu-abu itu harapannya bisa terus ada di sana, selamanya, dalam perjuangan dan darah Amerika.

Selamanya apanya.

Hanya bertahan sekitar, berapa ya, dua puluh tahun, mungkin.

Gedung itu bisa ikut berjuang dan bisa ikut berdarah, tapi, hah. Gedung itu juga bisa terbakar.

Jadi hitam. Jadi punya luka bakar.

“Kenapa dicat putih, menurutmu?” Alfred tidak memandang Arthur saat menanyakannya, matanya masih fokus menatap Gedung Putih yang ada nun jauh di sana. “Menurutmu.”

“Kamu tahu kan, kalau menginginkan jawabannya bukanlah benar-benar poin dari pertanyaanku.”

Alfred mengerjap. Ia lalu menatap Arthur yang sudah memandanginya sejak tadi. “Iya, aku tahu,” gumamnya lambat-lambat, seperti tidak percaya, “aku … aku tahu, sih. Aku hanya, eh, nggak menyangka kamu, Arth, akan benar-benar mengatakannya.”

Arthur tersenyum. “Sekarang aku bilang, nih, kalau begitu.” Ia menoleh ke bangunan yang sejak tadi ditatap Alfred. “Aku membahas Gedung Putih karena aku masih bertanya-tanya, apakah kamu bisa melalui pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti ini atau tidak. Gedung itu rumah kepresidenan, lho, presidenmu tinggal di situ selama masa jabatannya. Dan gedung itu terbakar pada 1814.”

“Tanggal 24 Agustus 1814.”

“Betul, tanggal itu.”

Alfred menarik napas. Arthur sekarang mengatakannya blak-blakan. Kalau begitu, permainan dimulai.

“Kalian masuk, mengambil suvenir-suvenir, menghancurkan berbagai macam perabotan yang ada.”

“Kami menghabiskan makanan, dan bahkan sempat minum-minum juga,” Arthur mengatakannya sambil tepat menatap Alfred di mata, dan Alfred merasa ia seperti sedang ditelanjangi; Arthur membaca semuanya, Arthur mencari yang aneh darinya. Apakah ia akan tersinggung. Apakah ia masih bisa bertahan. Ayolah, Alfred, _bisa, bisa, bisa_.

Alfred menundukkan pandangannya, menatap kopi susu pesanannya yang tinggal setengah, tapi sudah mendingin. Ia menggumam pelan. “Banyak sekali gedung yang kaubakar.”

 _Banyak, banyak sekali, Arthur,_ Alfred membatin. _Tapi bukan sepenuhnya salahmu … dan aku tidak bisa serta-merta menyalahkanmu pula. Kamu bertekad untuk balas dendam, dan kamu bisa._

Washington jadi lautan api.

Kobarannya itu bukti balas dendam Arthur.

Cukup … cukup adil, sepertinya. Mungkin begitu, mungkin akan lebih baik apabila ia berpikir seperti itu. Ia meninggalkan Arthur sendirian dan Arthur menghancurkan tempatnya untuk pulang.

“Kami juga membakar Departemen Keuangan juga dan ironisnya tidak ada uang di sana.”

Cukup sudah.

“Arthur, kayaknya aku nggak bisa.”


	3. (tidak bisa) memaafkan

Arthur terdiam.

Alfred tidak berani memandangnya, atau bahkan sebenarnya, ia tidak berani memandang apa pun. Ia ingin memikirkan kata-kata untuk diucapkan tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa ia pikirkan. Arthur sedang menguji ketahanannya, seberapa kuat dirinya apabila dipaksa untuk membayangkan Gedung Putih pada tahunnya terbakar, dan jawabannya adalah ia tidak cukup kuat. Aduh, aduh.

Padahal Arthur suka melakukan ini untuk dirinya sendiri, sudah puluhan kali, atau mungkin ratusan, entahlah. Arthur mengangkat pembicaraan mengenai Perang Kemerdekaan Amerika dan Alfred akan menanggapi seadanya, tapi rasanya apa yang ia katakan selalu membuat Arthur sakit kepala atau mengepalkan tangan, meskipun begitu Arthur tetap melanjutkannya juga. Sampai kemudian, lama-kelamaan, pembicaraan dengan topik itu masih berjalan dan Alfred tidak bisa lagi membaca tanda-tanda rasa tersinggung di jari-jemari Arthur atau di rahangnya yang bisa saja mengeras, Arthur sudah bisa menguasai tubuhnya sestabil itu, hanya saja, kecuali pada matanya.

Akhirnya Alfred mengangkat kepala, menatap Arthur.

Menatap mata itu, yang hijau itu. Mata yang sudah melihat terlalu banyak hal, yang sudah tersayat terlalu banyak luka, yang … yang … _yang apa lagi_? Memandang mata Arthur itu sebenarnya menyakitkan, atau bahkan barangkali, pandangan mata Arthur berarti rasa sakit itu sendiri.

Arthur menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya, masih menatap balik matanya. “Maaf, ya.”

“Bukan, bukan salahmu, bukan salahku juga, maksudku, entah, bukan salah siapa-siapa, pokoknya.” Alfred menyembur dengan cepat, kebiasaan buruknya kalau sedang tidak bisa berpikir dan mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana dengan cara bicara. Sadar apa yang ia katakan barusan itu sama sekali tidak membantu apa pun, Alfred mencuri waktu untuk terdiam sebentar. Tarik napas. Hembuskan. Tarik napas. Hembuskan. Tarik napas. “Maksudku, iya, Arth.”

Arthur mengerutkan kening. Tapi masih tidak mengatakan apa pun.

Alfred tahu rasanya tidak akan enak, namun tetap diraihnya juga cangkir di hadapan dan meminumnya sedikit. Memang sudah tidak enak, biarlah, sekadar membasahi bibir saja. “Aku kayaknya belum bisa.”

“Nggak masalah, coba saja terus.” Arthur tetap memaksanya, dan sesungguhnya, Alfred tidak masalah dengan itu. Hanya bersama Arthur ia bisa latihan untuk menguasai emosi, dan bahkan setelah beratus-ratus tahun berlalu, ia selalu kembali pada pemuda maniak teh ini, selalu mengajak untuk bertemu, mengobrol tentang sesuatu. Arthur benar-benar tidak punya ampun untuk soal ini, dan sekalipun Alfred tahu itu, Alfred tetap bisa menerimanya juga.

Alfred melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di genangan _latte_ yang sudah tinggal sedikit itu. “Maksudku, aku, eh, mungkin belum bisa sekuat kamu.”

“Bahkan walaupun balas dendamku sudah kaubalas juga?”

Hubungan di antara mereka sebenarnya hanyalah ajang balas dendam.

Gedung Putih yang terbakar ini hanyalah salah satu di antaranya. Balas dendam dari Arthur atas Perang Kemerdekaan yang Alfred cetuskan pada tahun 1776, dan Alfred menangkan pula, sehingga ia, Amerika, bisa merdeka. Arthur membakar rumah kepresidenannya, luka yang rasanya tidak pernah bisa sembuh, atau luka yang rasanya tidak bisa Alfred torehkan balik kepada Arthur.

Tapi ternyata Alfred bahkan bisa salah juga mengenai pemikiran itu. Ia membalas dendam dengan cara menghancurkan kekaisaran, iya, Kekaisaran Britania itu, kekaisaran yang matahari tidak pernah terbenam, penguasa ombak dan pemilik lautan, ia menghancurkannya. Balas dendam terbayar sudah, membuat Arthur menjadi Arthur yang sekarang—Inggris menjadi Inggris yang sekarang.

Hanya saja, apakah itu balas dendam namanya? _Alfred seperti tidak merasakan apa pun_.

“Gedung Putih yang terbakar itu selalu menyakitkanku, Arth, kayaknya … kayaknya aku nggak pernah sanggup melalui pembicaraan ini. Aku … bahkan nggak berpikir bisa memaafkanmu untuk yang satu itu.”

Arthur melebarkan bola mata. “Serius, kamu berpikir begitu?”

“Hmm. Iya.” Alfred membayangkan saat-saat pembakaran itu lagi, lalu tangannya terkepal. “Sangat, _sangat_ , sakit.”


	4. hati

Arthur meraih cangkir, menghabiskan tehnya, sekadar membuat jeda.

“Kalau dipikir-pikir, kamu yang terakhir kali membalas, ‘kan.” Arthur berkata sambil mengembalikan kembali cangkir ke tatakannya. “Setelah Perang Kemerdekaan, memikirkannya saja membuatku sakit, rasanya seperti tercekik. Aku lalu berpikir, kalau seperti ini terus, maka tidak akan berakhir, aku nggak bisa menghilangkan perasaan sakit yang membuatku sangat ingin mati ini kalau aku nggak melakukan sesuatu padamu.”

Alfred terdiam.

Arthur menghela napas. “Waktu itu, Al, akhirnya, aku membakar _hatimu_.”

Aduh, aduh, sial. “Bagaimana?” Bagaimana rasanya? Balas dendam itu bagaimana rasanya, Arth? Alfred seperti ingin menambahkan dua kalimat itu, ia seperti butuh untuk mencerca Arthur dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sama saja artinya, tapi seperti ada yang menghentikan, dan itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia bertanya bagaimana rasanya balas dendam? Hei.

Bukankah seumur hidupnya hanyalah balas dendam, sebenarnya?

“Aku nggak memikirkan perasaanmu, tentu.” Ada waktu yang Arthur curi untuk menatap sebentar ke arah bangunan serbaputih di kejauhan sana. “Tapi, barangkali, hampir sama seperti saat kamu mendapat kebebasanmu itu. Rasanya, entah kenapa, Al, rasanya seperti merdeka.”

Kalau saja dengan serangan kata-kata ia bisa mati, entah sudah berapa kali Arthur membunuhnya di kesempatan ini. Sakit, sakit sekali, _tapi ayolah, ia kan, hidup dengan rasa sakit ini_.

Arthur memandangnya hati-hati. “Kau oke?”

“Lanjutkan saja.”

“Aku hanya berpikir, waktu kamu memadamkan kekaisaranku dengan membuatku berutang hampir empat miliar dolar kepadamu setelah Perang Dunia Kedua, kamu mungkin nggak merasakan hal yang sama.”

Alfred tidak bereaksi.

“Kita semua tahu bahwa itu semata-mata balas dendam,” lanjut Arthur lagi, ia tidak menghentikan kata-katanya, bukan berarti Arthur tidak peka dengan segala perubahan di raut wajah Alfred, hanya saja, biarkan ia meneruskan, “aku sudah membakar rumahmu dan akhirnya kamu membakar pula _rumahku_. Impas. Cukup menyakitkan juga rasanya. Aku masih tidak terima.”

“Tapi?” Alfred tidak tahan juga untuk tidak menyambar. Kalau pembicaraan itu sudah selesai begitu saja dan Arthur tidak menambahkan apa-apa, struktur kalimat itu berarti jelek sekali. Jelas-jelas perlu ada kata ‘tapi’ setelahnya.

Ada senyuman lagi di wajah Arthur. “Kamu bisa melanjutkan.”

“Tapi kamu nggak terlihat seperti itu.” Maka, Alfred pun melanjutkan. “Aku membakar _rumahmu_ dan rasanya seperti tidak impas. Kamu nggak seperti tersakiti, kamu nggak terlihat seperti kamu tidak terima. Kamu nggak terlihat seperti kehilangan apa pun.”

“Kadang, kalau sudah terlalu banyak kehilangan, jadi seperti tidak ada bedanya,” sela Arthur, membuat Alfred terdiam, dan makin terdiam lagi ketika Arthur menyambung, “tapi kalau aku benar seperti itu, menurutmu, apakah yang kaulakukan terhitung balas dendam, Al?”

_Apakah itu balas dendam, Alfred?_

Entah kenapa, pertanyaan itu membuat Alfred melemparkan pandangan ke arah jendela, menatap Gedung Putih di ujung sana. Diam, tegak berdiri, _dan sangat putih_ , seperti tidak ada cela, seperti tidak punya luka, seperti tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang tidak suci saja; padahal justru sebaliknya, eh, atau sebenarnya tidak juga?

Kenapa akhirnya putih yang ia pilih untuk warna cat?

Luka bakar yang dimiliki gedung itu pada tahun 1814 begitu menyakitkan untuk dilihat, setidaknya untuk Alfred, dan gedung itu harus dicat agar luka bakarnya tertutupi, pokoknya agar hilang, pokoknya agar semua orang yang melihat mendapatkan kesan bahwa gedung itu tidak pernah tersentuh oleh tangan-tangan kotor. Putih! Biar suci. Biar tanpa luka.

Tapi, lama-kelamaan, hanya dengan melihatnya saja Alfred sudah terluka. Atau justru lukanya selalu bertambah setiap hari, tergores semakin dalam seiring berjalannya waktu. Tidak ada sembuh-sembuhnya, karena ia masih di sini, _ialah Amerika_ , yang melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bagaimana hatinya terbakar, gedungnya menjadi hitam, jelek, dan menyedihkan. Kemudian dalam proses rekonstruksinya, warna putih dipilih untuk menutupi luka bakar itu, dan hah, itulah yang membuat semuanya makin menyedihkan!

Gedung Putih itu tidak berwarna putih pada mulanya. Dan tidak pernah menjadi putih seterusnya. Baik Gedung Putih itu, atau apa pun. Atau, ya, ya, barangkali, tidak ada apa pun yang berwarna putih sejak awal.

“Mungkin itu bukan balas dendam namanya.”

Ya, ya, ia juga sudah membatinkan hal ini, tadi, bahwa ia justru tidak merasakan apa pun saat menyaksikan hancurnya kekaisaran.


	5. sindrom bola salju

“Aku juga berpikir begitu,” jawab Arthur, “jadi, celetukanku soal balas dendamku sudah kaubalas juga itu jadi tidak berlaku lagi sekarang. Karena kau masih berpikir bahwa luka yang kautanggung mengenai terbakarnya Gedung Putih itu tidak bisa dibayar dengan balas dendam macam apa pun juga, bahkan walaupun kau sudah menjadi Amerika yang hebat seperti sekarang; negara adikuasa.”

“Iya. Iya, benar begitu.”

Seperti tidak ada pembicaraan yang bisa dilanjutkan, akhirnya Arthur bertanya basa-basi apakah barangkali Alfred berminat untuk menambah minuman dengan pesanan yang sama. Alfred menjawab singkat: ya, kemudian Arthur mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menolehkan kepala, mencari pelayan, kemudian berkata bahwa ia meminta tambahan secangkir teh dan _latte_ lagi. Pelayan itu mengangguk dan mengangkat kedua cangkir kosong di atas meja, dan berlalu.

Alfred diam saja, ia memandangi punggung pelayan itu hingga menghilang masuk dapur. Pesanan itu akan datang sebentar lagi, ke meja ini. Meja di pinggir jendela, satu dari sedikit meja yang berisi pelanggan; pagi-pagi di jam kerja begini wajar apabila sepi pengunjung. Apalagi, ini kan café; semakin larut semakin ramai.

Omong-omong, sekalipun tidak sedekat kalau mereka memandangi Gedung Putih dari _Old Ebbitt Grill, Authentic Coffee Company_ ini merupakan tempat yang nyaman juga rupanya, untuk setidaknya tetap bisa menangkap bangunan Gedung Putih yang kecil sekali di ujung sana.

Gedung Putih adalah rumahnya. Alfred tentu tidak akan bisa memaafkan siapa pun yang berani-berani menyentuh bangunan yang merupakan perwujudan dari _hatinya_ , dan ternyata orang-orang Inggris itu justru membakarnya. Perih, perih sekali. Dan barangkali sejauh inilah jarak antara dirinya dengan Gedung Putih waktu itu, Gedung Putih waktu itu hanya seukuran bentangan tangannya. Ia dan orang-orangnya tidak mampu lagi untuk mengejar ratusan orang Inggris yang menyerbu, dengan semangat balas dendam di sorot mata mereka.

Di sorot mata Arthur, setidaknya.

Alfred melihat Arthur saat itu. Satu dari ratusan orang, satu-satunya yang sempat untuk berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, melihatnya, dan pandangan matanya seperti mengatakan, “Lihat aku. _Lihat_ _ini_.”

Lihat ini, katanya, dan kemudian, Gedung Putih itu terbakar.

Lihat ini, katanya!

Seperti titah untuk membuatnya hanya berdiri diam dan melihat saja. Atau seperti hinaan bahwa memang hanya inilah yang bisa ia lakukan, bergeming tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Seenaknya sekali. Seenaknya sekali waktu itu, Arthur.

Arthur memandangi Alfred, sorot mata pemuda itu sedang memandang kejauhan, dan yang dimaksud kejauhan maksudnya bukanlah jauh dalam hal jarak, namun seperti melintasi ruang dan waktu ... Alfred jelas sedang membayangkan masa-masa itu.

Dan Arthur bukan orang yang suka menyanyi, jadi, yah, ia tidak akan menyanyi. “Dan roket-roket dengan kilat serbamerah yang menyala.”

Alfred menoleh.

“Atau ledakan bom-bom dari udara.” Arthur tersenyum karena apa yang ia katakan bisa menarik perhatian Alfred. “Itu lirik lagu kebangsaanmu, ‘kan, _Star Spangled Banner_? Ditulis pada 3 September 1814, hanya selang beberapa hari setelah terbakarnya Gedung Putih.”

Alfred tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Memang benar. _Star Spangled Banner,_ lagu kebangsaan Amerika yang masih bertahan hingga sekarang, diciptakan karena terinspirasi dari suasana Perang 1812 ini, perang yang membakar Gedung Putih dan menorehkan luka bakar padanya. Dan bagian yang Arthur sebutkan itu, bagian saat roket dengan kilatan merah menghujam atau serangan bom dari udara, itu persis apa yang terjadi pada perang Amerika dan Inggris di Baltimore, Maryland.

  
_And the rockets' red glare_

_The bombs bursting in air_

  
Ia dan Arthur sudah saling bertatap mata di North Point, waktu itu. Amerika menang strategi, Inggris menang taktis—hasil analisis perang mengatakan demikian; bedanya apa, sebenarnya?

“Jadi kautahulah sekarang, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Al?”

“Apa?”

“Kamu bahkan nggak berusaha menyembuhkan lukamu.”

Alfred menghela napas. Lagi pula, kenapa, sih, ia harus menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ia kan, bukannya tidak tahu. Ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya yang ia lakukan ini hanyalah karena Alfred sudah terjebak dalam _sindrom bola salju_ ; hasil trauma menyedihkan, sungguh kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan dirinya dan barangkali Arthur sendiri sebenarnya sudah menemukan kata itu namun urung untuk mengatakannya blak-blakan.

“Kamu kena sindrom bola salju.”

Alfred semata-mata mendelik. “Tidak sopan.”

“Apanya?”

“Aku baru saja berpikir bahwa kamu masih cukup punya hati untuk tidak terang-terangan mengatakan hal itu.”

Arthur tertawa.

Alfred tersenyum.

Tumben, ia tersenyum.


	6. (terlihat) menyedihkan

Sederhana, bola salju adalah bola yang terbuat dari salju. Semua orang tahu itu.

Sindrom bola salju menggambarkan salju yang pada awalnya membuat bola berukuran kecil, namun kemudian bola kecil itu menggelinding di jalan turunan, menggelinding dan menggelinding dan menggelinding dan begitu terus, sehingga bola yang mulainya hanya kecil makin lama makin besar, besar, besarbesarbesar, dan menjadi seukuran raksasa; menjadi bola salju yang _sangat besar_. Begitu besar, dan perubahan yang mengerikan pula, bola salju yang awalnya hanya mampu memecahkan jendela, kini bisa menghancurkan rumah satu atau dua.

Dan Arthur baru saja mengatakannya, hal yang sebelumnya ia sudah bisa menebak, bahwa barangkali, ia terkena sindrom bola salju. Mungkin itu benar.

Sindrom itu diderita oleh orang-orang yang mempunyai pengalaman traumatis pada masa lalu. Pengalaman traumatis itu adalah bola salju versi kecil pada saat terjadinya. Sama seperti pembakaran Gedung Putih pada 1814 itu, seberapa menyakitkan hal itu untuk diingat, Alfred sendiri juga tahu bahwa peristiwa itu sebenarnya hanyalah bola salju yang hanya mampu memecahkan jendela.

“Ada beberapa orang sepertimu, Al, aku pun merasakannya juga, sindrom bola salju itu.” Arthur mengatakannya, bahkan ia tetap melanjutkannya saat pelayan datang dan meletakkan dua cangkir masing-masing di hadapan mereka. “Ketika waktu tidak berhasil untuk menyembuhkan luka, dan justru sebaliknya.”

Semakin lama kejadian itu berlalu, rasanya justru semakin buruk.

Pembakaran Gedung Putih yang harusnya hanyalah bola salju berukuran kecil, semakin lama lukanya justru tidak tertutup juga, dan malah makin terasa sakit, perih, _menyedihkan_ , Alfred memandang Gedung Putih dan seketika tangannya terkepal dan rahangnya mengeras sendiri. Kemudian pada suatu titik, Alfred akhirnya sadar bahwa lukanya terhadap pembakaran gedung _yang adalah hatinya_ itu sudah melebar dan meluber; bola saljunya yang hanya seupil sebelumnya kini mampu menghancurkan rumah.

Alfred meminum _latte_ -nya. Masih hangat. Membuatnya merasa lebih baik walaupun hanya sebentar.

“Apakah akan selamanya begitu?”

“Bagian mana, tepatnya?” Arthur bertanya.

“Aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu. Atau aku tidak bisa memaafkanku yang tidak bisa memaafkanmu. Lama-kelamaan apa yang kurasakan semakin menyakitkan,” _dan menyedihkan_ , “dan aku bertanya-tanya, apakah akan selamanya begini? Apakah aku akan selamanya nggak bisa memaafkanmu?”

Arthur terdiam.

Ada hati kecil yang tiba-tiba ingin menyeletuk—dan semesta sepertinya juga sudah tahu, Arthur memanglah seorang yang sangat senang menyeletuk—mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak butuh Alfred memaafkan dia, karena, ya, ya, Arthur telah melakukan banyak dosa dengan tangan-tangannya, dan membakar Gedung Putih hanyalah satu di antara dosa-dosa itu.

Membakar Gedung Putih bukanlah hal yang sebenarnya perlu untuk dilakukan; tapi itulah saat-saat Arthur merasakan betul bagaimana rasanya kemenangan tanpa sebenarnya benar-benar menang.

Perang Dunia Kedua mengatakan bahwa Inggris keluar sebagai pemenang, tetapi kenyataannya adalah Inggris berutang nyaris empat miliar kepada Amerika dan berakhir bangkrut sampai lebih dari lima puluh tahun, dan harus membayar semua itu dengan memusnahkan kekaisarannya. Apakah itu kemenangan? Saat itu Arthur sadar: iya, betul, Inggris menang perang, tapi Inggris tidak merasakan arti kemenangan itu; apakah itu masih menang, namanya?

Pembakaran Gedung Putih itu, dalam Perang 1812 antara Inggris dan Amerika, hasilnya memang imbang. Tapi, anehnya, Arthur justru tidak pernah merasa _semenang itu_ sebelumnya.

“Aku sudah memaafkanmu soal Perang Kemerdekaan. Soal kamu merdeka.”

Alfred mengerjap. Dua kali. “Tapi … itu karena kamu sudah membakar Gedung Putihnya. Kamu sudah balas dendam. Dan, bukannya _kamu_ pihak tidak baiknya, ya? Memangnya siapa yang menarik pajak dalam jumlah besar tapi nggak memberi slot perwakilan di pemerintahan?”

Arthur meringis. Masih terasa perih ternyata. Apalagi jika Alfred mengatakannya dengan intonasi _seperti itu_. “Al, kamu sudah menghancurkan rumahku juga. Dulu Inggris adalah negara adikuasa dengan kekaisaran terbesar yang menguasai _satu banding empat_ total daratan di seluruh Bumi. Utangku padamu membuatku harus meruntuhkan apa yang kupunya itu.”

“Kamu sendiri yang bilang, aku dengan sindrom bola saljuku. Aku masih merasa kalau itu nggak cukup. Aku masih seperti belum bisa memaafkanmu. Kamu membakar Gedung Putih … gedung itu. Terbakar. Terbakar, Arth.”

Menyedihkan.

Dan Alfred paling tidak suka terlihat menyedihkan.


	7. selamanya

Arthur meminum tehnya.

“Kau benar.”

Alfred mengerutkan kening, _padahal baru saja waktunya berhenti tadi, melihat Arthur dan cara minum tehnya itu_. “Soal apa?”

“Aku sebenarnya ingin bilang kalau aku belum sepenuhnya memaafkanmu tentang Perang Kemerdekaan,” jawab Arthur, “habis, itu menyakitkan sekali, kautahu? Aku sampai sakit kepala setiap hari, badanku panas-dingin setiap tahun. Kupikir, nggak akan pernah terlintas di pikiranku untuk coba memaafkanmu.”

Alfred mencoba mencerna kata-kata itu. Omong-omong, pasti mereka sudah memakan waktu lama sekali di café ini, karena warna langit sudah berganti, dan pengunjung mulai berdatangan. Pasti sudah masuk jam istirahat kantor, Alfred berpikir begitu.

“Lalu, kenapa kamu coba memaafkanku?”

Arthur menggumam lama, meraih sendok dan mengaduk tehnya, entah untuk apa, sampai gumamannya habis. “Karena kamu benar. Kamu sendiri yang bilang. Aku yang menarik pajak tanpa perasaan, aku yang tidak memberimu perwakilan di pemerintahan. Wajar kamu marah. Aku tentu punya perspektif sendiri, karena Inggris bangkrut setelah Perang Tujuh Tahun melawan Perancis, jadi kami butuh uang banyak dengan cara cepat, tapi, yah, tetap saja, pemerasan semacam itu bukan hal baik untuk dilakukan.”

Alfred kehilangan kata-kata. Wow. Barusan itu, yang Arthur katakan tadi, kalimat yang … netral sekali. Arthur seperti bisa keluar dari dirinya dan mengungkapkan perang mengenai dua pihak yang bertikai seolah-olah ia tidak terlibat sama sekali.

“Kapan kamu … eh, bisa sampai pada kesimpulan seperti itu?”

Arthur tersenyum. “Tidak lama setelah itu, sebenarnya. Kamu yang bilang padaku, akulah pihak tidak baiknya. Aku tahu. Yang bikin lama adalah kapan aku menerimanya. Cukup lama untuk yang satu itu.”

Alfred tidak langsung membalas, ia terdiam dulu selama beberapa saat.

“Kamu juga tahu, ‘kan.”

Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin bertanya karena ia sudah tahu, tapi ia pun tahu bahwa ia butuh seseorang untuk mengatakan secara gamblang padanya, sehingga Alfred buka mulut juga. “Apa?”

“Perang 1812. Terbakarnya Gedung Putih itu. Kamu pihak tidak baiknya.”

Alfred tidak tahu harus _memikirkan_ apa.

“Tapi kamu butuh _dirimu sendiri_ untuk menerima hal itu,” lanjut Arthur, “dan sampai saat itu tiba, sepertinya lebih baik untuk sekarang kamu tidak memaafkanku dulu.”

Alfred nyaris terbatuk. “Tidak apa-apa?”

“Kamu pikir, berapa ratus tahun kamu menunggu sampai akhirnya aku bisa memaafkanmu?” Arthur tertawa. “Kita hanya nggak pernah membahas soal perang ini sebelumnya, jadi giliran aku yang memberimu waktu.”

Alfred menatap Arthur.

Sepanjang sejarah Amerika Serikat, hanya ada satu negara, yang pernah menyentuh Gedung Putih, memasukinya, menguasainya, dan membakarnya. Dan kemudian melakukan hal yang sama pada seantero Washington. Itu adalah Inggris.

Pun, pembakaran Washington itu, juga merupakan satu-satunya kejadian setelah Perang Kemerdekaan Amerika, ketika ada serangan dari kekuatan asing yang mampu merebut dan menduduki ibu kota. Dan, hei, omong-omong soal hal itu, serangan kekuatan asing pada Perang Kemerdekaan itu kan, juga dari Inggris.

Kalau Alfred disuruh untuk menyebutkan seseorang yang bisa menghantui dan memberikan pengaruh kepadanya lebih besar daripada Arthur, maka Alfred tidak tahu siapa.

“Jadi, tidak akan selamanya, kalau begitu?” Alfred mengaduk _latte-_ nya. “Aku tidak akan selamanya tidak bisa memaafkanmu, ‘kan?”

“Aku punya jawabannya,” jawab Arthur, mulai berdiri dan meraih jaket yang ia sampirkan di punggung kursinya, “tapi, akan lebih bagus kalau kau yang bicara. Kamu tidak akan menghabiskan _latte_ itu, ‘kan?”

“Eh … iya?”

Alfred belum sadar apa yang terjadi, sampai Arthur sudah meninggalkannya dan meminta nota bayaran untuk langsung melunasi pesanan mereka berdua. Oh, oke, pembicaraan sudah hampir berakhir, lanjutkan di jalan; itu maksudnya. Kenapa tidak bilang saja, sih? Begitu menyadari hal itu, Alfred buru-buru bangkit dan menyejajari langkah Arthur.

Keduanya melangkah keluar dari _Authentic Coffee Company._ Alfred yang membukakan pintu.

Arthur mengenakan jaketnya dan Alfred memandangi pemuda itu.

Personifikasi Inggris di hadapannya ini; pemuda dengan mata hijau ini, entah apa yang sedang di pikirkannya, Alfred rasanya tidak akan tahu kalau tidak bertanya. Kebalikannya sekali, pemuda ini seperti punya kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran orang, atau bahkan memberi tahu orang itu apa yang sedang _dipikirkannya_. Pemuda yang gaya meminum tehnya membuatnya seperti terbius ini.

Pemuda yang sudah bisa memaafkannya atas apa yang ia lakukan di Perang Kemerdekaan Amerika.

Arthur, Arthur. Bisakah ia memaafkan pemuda ini atas apa yang dilakukannya pada Gedung Putihnya? Ia membuat Gedung Putihnya menjadi tidak putih, tapi, _lagi ia katakan_ , tidak pernah ada yang putih dari awal, bukan? Kalau dipikir lagi, Arthur justru menyadarkannya akan hal itu.

“Aku sepertinya punya kemungkinan untuk memaafkanmu.” Alfred berujar kikuk. “Maksudku, ini soal aku berkata apakah aku akan selamanya tidak memaafkanmu. Sepertinya tidak juga. Kita sedang membicarakan selamanya.”

Di luar dugaan, Arthur mengangkat kepala, memandanginya lama.

“Dan kita _punya_ selamanya, Al.” Lalu, Arthur tersenyum. “Kita punya selamanya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> selesaaai! asdfghjkl terima kasih kalau kalian bisa selesai membaca sampai sini <3 /pelukin
> 
> saya dedikasikan tulisan ini untuk Arthur, ya ampon sungguh bocah satu itu sumper inspirasi dan napas saya :') 
> 
> /sya jangan alay
> 
> tapi oke akhir tahun saya ditutup dengan sakit tipus huhu mimpi buruk terus tiap malem ;A;) alhamdulillah sekarang sudah sembuh hiks, sempet ada malam yang saya pusing banget saya kira saya bakal mati malam itu ;--; untung diberi kesembuhan, akhirnya setelah sembuh saya nggak buang waktu, langsung instal energi dengan ngasup otp!! /salah
> 
> oke mohon maaf saya telat tapi selamat tahun baru semuanya!! x)


End file.
